


Beautiful

by shadowandrhyme



Series: Great Summer Porn Challenge [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff is beautiful like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> I've been challenged by [july_v](http://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/) while I was on vacation, to write porn based on a various prompts. This is one of them. She beta-ed this for me as well. (She best.)

Jeff looks perfect like this. His face is red, the flush spreading down his neck and his chest. His eyes are wide, glistening with unshed tears of frustration and too-much and not-enough, his lips tender and swollen and so, so red.

"You're doing so well," Eric says, looking at Jeff's face and smiling softly, running his other hand across his chest. He grins a little when his thumb catches Jeff's nipple, drawing a desperate, gasped out moan out of Jeff. "You are so good for me, so, so good, Jeff."

Jeff is shaking a little, rocking his hips up and fucking into Eric's fist. He's close, clenching his fingers in the covers, a steady string of whimpers falling from his mouth.

"So good," Eric repeats, and pulls his hand back. Jeff almost sobs, jerking his hips up twice before trying to curl into himself.

"Please," he says, his voice rough and desperate.

"Not yet," Eric murmurs soothingly, stroking his chest again. "You can hold back a little more, I know you can. You are doing so well."

"Please, it's been hours," Jeff pleads again, his eyes wide.

It's only been about twenty minutes, although Eric is sure it feels much longer for Jeff. He has brought him to the edge of his orgasm five times, but hasn't let him come just yet, and Jeff is perfect like this. Eric is tempted, though, to draw it out even longer, for hours like Jeff said, until Jeff is literally out of his mind.

For a split second, Eric wonders what Jeff would look like if he left him hanging and didn't allow him to come at all, but he pushes the thought away. Not yet. Jeff isn't ready for that yet. Eric isn't sure if Jeff will ever be ready. It doesn't matter anyway.

He strokes Jeff's chest and stomach gently until Jeff's breathing is slower, calmer, then reaches up and wipes away the few tears that have slid across Jeff's temples. "You're beautiful," he whispers, more for himself than for Jeff, leaning down and kissing him softly. "You will get to come now, I promise," he adds against Jeff's lips before pulling back.

He sits back, grabbing the lube and adding some more before he wraps his hand around Jeff's dick. He starts up slow, slow enough that Jeff starts whimpering almost immediately, rocking his hips up to meet Eric's fist. Eric picks up his pace a little, but doesn't get fast enough until Jeff starts begging, a steady flow of pleasepleaseplease falling past his lips.

"Yes, yes," Eric breathes out, looking at Jeff's face as the other tenses, arching his back and raising his hand up to bite into his fist. He spills over Eric's fist and his own stomach, shuddering helplessly against the force of his orgasm. Eric strokes him through that, whispering calming nonsense until Jeff finally relaxes against the bed.

"You're beautiful," Eric repeats, taking in Jeff's flushed cheeks, wet eyelashes and swollen lips. "You're so beautiful for me, Jeff. You did so well." He touches him as he speaks, stroking his clean fingers along Jeff's cheek and his neck and chest. 

When Jeff finally opens his eyes, he looks drained, but he smiles weakly at Eric. "Eric?" he breathes out barely audibly.

"Mmhm?" Eric replies, smiling.

"I'm sleepy," Jeff replies, the words mangled together. 

"I'll clean you up and then you can sleep," Eric says, getting up from the bed and leaving to the bathroom to take a towel to clean Jeff.

By the time he is back, Jeff is asleep.


End file.
